Secret
by HonoMaki22
Summary: Honoka want to tell her friends but she decided not to, she will just wait for the right time. [Rated T to be safe, HonoMaki, First making story in my entire life since birth] Disclaimer: I don't own any Love Live, characters or anything. I just create, make and own my story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time story making since birth.  
I never make a story in my entire life so feel free to judge me hahaha and please take it easy. LOL!  
So here it is my first boring story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything  
_**

It was normal day at Otonokizaka Academy when all the students are busy with their activities. As certain group of people are gathered in a rooftop to do some stretching while waiting for their leader to come. The leader was called by their Chairwoman to talk privately with just two of them alone. Honoka told her two childhood friends to go ahead she will catch up later. So, two of her childhood friends went to rooftop to inform the others why their leader is going to be late.

Rin: Why did the Chairwoman want to talk to Honoka alone nya?

Umi: I don't know why Rin. Kotori, do you know anything?

Kotori: *shook her head* No… Honoka-chan didn't say anything.

Hanayo: I hope Honoka-chan didn't get any trouble.

Eli: Hmm… what if it's about her grade?

Nico: What?! If that happens I will smack Honoka's head!

Nozomi: Then I will give Honoka-chan punishment *evil smirk*

Kotori: I don't think Honoka-chan has failing grade though..

Umi: If Honoka has a failing grade I will give her intense training. *dark aura*

 _ **In Chairwoman Office**_

Honoka: *Feeling chills through her spinal* Woaahhh!.. w-what was that? *mumbled*

Chairwoman: Is there something wrong?

Honoka: *waving her hand* Nope! There's nothing wrong Ma'am hehe…

Chairwoman: Hmm… okay then. So Honoka-chan, when are you going to tell them?

Honoka: W-well… I think I'm going to tell them when it is the right time… I don't want to cause them trouble..

Chairwoman: I see, but sooner or later they will know…

Honoka: …I know that… but I need more time… *lowers her head*

Chairwoman: ….Well then, you should hurry back to your club activities. They must be waiting for you. Sorry for taking your time Honoka-chan.

Honoka: *shook her head* Its Okay! I want to talk about this to you too. I'm glad my Mom inform you about this.. well, I'll be going now. Thank you! *bow her head*

Before Honoka open the door she was stopped by the Chairwoman. Honoka turned around to see the Chairwoman with the serious face.

Chairwoman: Honoka-chan! If there is anything I can help please tell me as soon as possible and please take care of yourself.

Honoka: I will, Thank you again.

After this, Honoka left the Chairwoman Office and headed to the rooftop. While she was walking Honoka thinking about how she will gonna tell them about her problem but first she gonna have to explain why she was called.

 _ **Back to the Rooftop**_

Maki: Why Honoka is taking so long? *annoyed look*

Rin: Ah! Is Maki-chan missing Honoka-chan that much nya? (Receive a hand chop from Maki) Aww! That hurts Maki-chan! Uehhh..

Maki: *Blushing* That's your fault for saying weird things! Hmp! *crossing her arms*

Eventually the door open and reveal the person they have been waiting for.

Honoka: Sorry I'm late! Hehehe! *cheerful smile*

Hanayo: Welcome back Honoka-chan *smile*

Nozomi: Hi Honoka-chan! Maki-chan is being lonely here without you~ *teasing smile*

Maki: *Blushing intensely* WHA-! I DID NOT!

Honoka: (Jump to Maki to give her a bear hug) Sorry Maki-chan! Hehehe Will you forgive me if I give you a kiss?

Maki: *Blushing matching her crimson hair* Wha-What are you saying?! Ho-Honoka let go of me! (her heart is beating fast)

Honoka let go Maki she doesn't want her to get angry. Maki for her part she feel sad and disappointed if only Honoka knows her feelings she won't still the first year like that. The others let out a smile and giggle except Kotori, she feel jealous of Maki-chan. Kotori knew she have feelings for Honoka her own childhood friend, she sees Honoka not just a friend but more than a friend. She loves Honoka very much. Honoka is the reason why she didn't continue to go abroad.

Eli: So Honoka, what did the chairwoman say to you?

Rin: Hey, hey, Honoka-chan, earlier Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan and Nico-chan were discussing how they will going to punish you if you have failing grades nya!

Honoka: Eh?! No! I don't have failing grade okay?! Nozomi-chan, stop with that washi washi hand! Please!

Nico: Then why did the Chairwoman talked to you?

Honoka: W-well, she wants to know how we doing that's all. You know the Competition of Love Live is getting near right? So, she wants to know if we doing okay and she doesn't want another accident like the last time when we sang 'No Brand Girls' ...

Umi: Is that true? It took you 30 minutes or so. You know?

Honoka: Yes Umi-chan! It is true! _Well its true that the Chairwoman asking if we doing well. But it took more than a minutes we talk about my personal problem._

Nozomi, Umi, Kotori, Eli, and Maki didn't look convince or unsatisfied what Honoka said, its like there's more about it theres no way that it took long time to discuss just one topic and if the Chairwoman wants to check on them she will just say it directly. So why did the Chairwoman talk privately with their leader. There some kind of fishy about these like Honoka hiding something from them that she didn't want to tell them and if Honoka really hiding something they want to know what and why.

Honoka: L-Let's just practice now! Look we only have little time left so lets practice now!

Rin: Yeah! Let's practice nya!

They continue to practice until it is time to go home. Honoka quickly packed her things and said to them that she have errands to do and she needs to go now and she say her goodbye to her friends.

 **Don't know how will I progress this story yet and I don't know if I will continue this or when will I continue this hahaha.  
In this story, there will be a slight HonoKoto, I'm thinking of a little Honoka Harem but meh!  
Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestion, advice and etc.  
See you! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone I'm back! Sorry for not update this chapter I was so so busy at school there's many things to do and my schedule is killing me I mean every Monday - Saturday 12hrs in School oh come on!**

 **so my Sunday always my rest day or mostly doing reports/documents in school. hehehe**

 **As you know there's been changes how I will write.**

 **Thank you for those who follow and favorite my story :D**

 **So here's a response review:**

 **bobzity1: here's the new update. you will know soon enough so stay tuned hahaha and thank you very much and thank you for reviewing the "Describing your Love" I'm glad loved it hehe**

 **Guest: I will try add a little harem hehe**

 **Celestial-pricess: maybe? well we still don't know about that hahaha**

 **inazumamaster2: I know right! those two really melt peoples heart hahaha they were sooo cute! hihihi~**

 **Shinichi2504: thank you! we still don't know what will happen hahahah**

 **TheNightstriker: I'm going to change how I will write this time thanks to YayaSamuko senpai hehehe there was a rules and guidelines in creating a story and I was just directly agree to the statement without reading all of the rules hehehe~**

 **misaka22: thank you, I'm glad you liked it**

 **YayaSamuko: I will say it again Thank you so much senpai!**

 **FieryKataX310: thank you so much! and thank you for reviewing the "Describing your Love" I'm so glad that you enjoyed that hahaha**

 **Fayerjiff: I like HonoHarem but I'm having a hard time to make it hehe but I will try**

 **Eternal Lancer: I will try and thank you**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. :)**

 **I forgot to put a disclaimer from the new 2 story that was in rush LOL!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or Love Live**

* * *

"Honoka! come here for a bit" said the woman carrying a baby

"What is it Mom?" little Honoka asked

"Look its your little sister Yukiho" the woman showed the baby that she was carrying so the little girl will get a good angle to look at her little sister

"Wow~~ she's so small~"

*giggled* "Honoka from now on you're going to be her big sister so you have to take care of her, protect her always and you must love her wholeheartedly" said the woman with a sweet and gentle smile

*nodded cheerfully* I will! I promise I will always be by her side forever! Heheheh~~ Hi Yukiho, It's me! your onee-chan hehehe~" little Honoka cheerfully said staring at her sister with determination that she will keep her promise

 _ **~ After Love Live ~**_

The nine girls was at the backstage after they gave a best performance.

"Minna~ Let's always be together!" Honoka cheerfully said to them

"Yeah!" 8 girls said

"Hehehehe~ I love you girls~" the energetic girl jumping to them and giving them a warmth nice group hugged

"We love you too Honoka/Honoka-chan" all the members reciprocate their leaders hugged and smiled happily enjoying the warmth to each other

 ** _End of Flashback_**

The certain ginger haired girl is in her room laying on her bed her all the windows and door are locked she smiled sadly while reminisce the two pictures that she's was holding, in her right hand is her family photo back then when she was still a child, the other left hand is the picture of the muse after they won the competition of Love Live.

"I guess I might not keep that promise I made.." said Honoka sadly staring at the two pictures

"I'm sorry... minna.." the certain ginger haired girl she shut her eyes tightly trying to control her emotions

* * *

 **Next Morning**

It was already morning as our energetic leader is still asleep and she always be awakened by her family members. Her curtains blocked the sunlight to prevent her from waking up early but still has a stray of sunlight passing through to her room.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan wake up! It's morning already! Wake up!" said the red hazelnut haired girl while shaking her big sister

"Mmm… Nnnn… 5 more minutes Yukiho.." said the ginger haired girl who refused to wake up

"Geez… Wake up already, Onee-chan! Umi and Kotori will be here soon. So you better wake up! " said Yukiho

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" said Honoka who starting to get up and stretch.

"You should hurry take a bath now" said Yukiho before starting her way at the door

"Okay, Thanks Yukiho" said Honoka

Yukiho who is already at the door, she gave her sister a last look before she shut the door.

* * *

The doorbell rang inside the Homura Store. Yukiho went to the door to open and saw Umi and Kotori are already there. She let them come inside and told them that she will go upstairs to tell her sister that they are already here. They insist that they will go upstairs to Honokas room. When they are about to go upstairs Yukiho prevented them. Telling them that if they went inside her sister room, they will see her naked, sometimes her sister didn't locked the door of her room, so she will be the one to fetch her sister. Of course, Umi and Kotori blushed at that statement seeing Honoka naked is embarrassing. In Umi's mind seeing Honoka naked is **SHAMELESS** and embarrasing while in Kotori's mind she feels excited and desired to see it but she won't admit that cause its too embarrassing and she might lose her blood and lost conscious. So they agreed that Yukiho will be the one to called her up. Yukiho went to upstairs to her sister room, she knocked her sister door before opening it.

"Onee – chan, they are now waiting for you in downstairs" said Yukiho

*nod* "okay, I'm almost finished" said Honoka while fixing her hair in front of the mirror

"Okay! Thanks Yukiho! I will be going now!" Said the ginger haired girl

"M-mm! Take care! Onee-chan" said the red hazelnut haired girl

* * *

 _ **In the School (At the Student Council Room)**_

"Good Morning Elicchi~ You're early today"

"Good Morning Nozomi, I just want to finished this all paper work early"said the blond haired girl lifting her eyes off from papers to look her best friend at the door

There's only two of them at the Student Council Room while the other members of the Student Council are not there yet. It is still early in the morning so only few students come. The room has 3 long table and a few chairs and there's a white board centered at the wall has written of schedules, plans, meeting, clubs and etc. The right side of the wall was the window that was opened to makes the wind entered the room. At the center of the table was the Student Council President sat at the chair who working all the papers and files that was placed at the table in front of her.

"Do you want help?" asked the purple haired girl

"No, It's okay I can take care of this there's only few papers left" replied by the Russian girl smiling as she turn her eyes back to the paper that she was working on

Nozomi sat on the chair at the right side of the desk as she placed the cards at the table as she reads all the cards, as she finished reading all the cards she wear a sad and confused look. She went to the window that was opened to keep her mind peaceful as the wind blew gently swaying her hair. As the blond girl finished all the files and papers she stretched her hands upward and swaying her head left and right as she was done stretching she noticed her best friend behavior so she approached the purple twin tailed haired girl and ask her whats wrong.

"Elicchi, I think there something might happen in the future" Nozomi said as she stared at the entrance gate of the school as the students continuous coming to school

"What will happened? What the cards tell you?" curiously asked Eli

"I.. still don't know.. but I think something will changed." as the mother of muse scanned the area of the entranced she spotted the three second years coming to school she spotted the ginger hair girl as she was enjoying talking to her two childhood friends. She can't help to stared at the ginger like there something about Honoka.

* * *

 ** _In School (Lunch Time)_**

"Yey! it's lunch time!" cheerfully said the ginger haired girl

"Honoka you only slept throughout the class" scolding by her childhood friend Umi

"It's a Math subject Umi-chan and I can't helped but to take a nap since I don't liked math" defensively said Honoka

Umi give her a death glare that sends chill to Honoka. She was about to scold Honoka when she was interrupted by their other childhood friend.

"Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, let's go have lunch!" smiled sweetly said by the grayish haired girl

"Y-yeah let's eat!" excitedly answered by the ginger scared since she don't want to have a long lecture from Umi from having slept in the classed.

Umi only sighed she knew that if she gives a lecture to her airhead childhood friend the other one will defend her and it might take their lunch time waste so she decided that she will lectured her best friend after school. They get their lunch boxes and started make their way to the placed where the big cherry blossom tree that the place they usually eat their lunch. As they started to ate their lunch the designer raise her spoon to feed the energetic girl. At first, Honoka was confused by the behavior of her childhood friend but she just shrugged it off as she accepted to be fed. On the other hand, the archery confused by the action of the designer. She been noticed for awhile the behavior of her childhood friend Kotori she noticed that whenever Kotori was with Honoka she become more sweet, caring and happily and she noticed that she always watching Honoka. After they eat, they went back to their classroom the two sat on their chair as they placed back their lunch box in their bag the ginger started her way to the door of the classroom as she brings her bag with her. The two noticed this and called her.

"Honoka! where are you going the next class is about to start" Umi said

"I'm just going to the restroom" replied Honoka

"I'm coming with you" said Kotori as she about to stand up Honoka halted her

"No! thats okay I'm just going back quickly" said the ginger as she sprint out from the classroom before her childhood friends stop her

* * *

 **I'm having authors block so the next chapter might take awhile again hehe sorry guys but I will finish this I promise**

 **Feel free to leave a review, critics, suggestion, advice and etc. I'm happy that way :)**

 **See ya~!**


End file.
